Sirius
by D-Money626
Summary: After Martha leaves the Doctor he takes Rose to the planet Sirius where she experiences what it truly means to be an alien. This is the 7th episode of a different Series 4. "If you find this alien, report it to the authorities immediately."
1. The Girl I Used to Know

Ever since she had returned, Rose has spent most nights on the TARDIS curled up in the library reading and most of the time studying. If she asked herself, it is really just what she wants to do with her time, which is a far cry from the Rose Tyler that she had been almost five years ago.

That Rose Tyler was a frustrated working-class girl who was looking for an answer that she eventually found in meeting the Doctor. When the Doctor filled the void of what she looked for in life, she realized quickly that she was fast falling for him. She fell for an alien that was different than anything she had ever witnessed in her life and loved every minute of it. Rose Tyler was young and even idolized her Doctor because he truly was her everything and she was willing to do everything, but lose that. She wasn't so lucky in that respect, because just as soon as she found peace she had lost her life.

In that parallel world, Rose changed. Gone were hopes and dreams of a blissful future, and she was met with a harsh reality of wanting to live a flashback. Ask anyone she talked to, including her mum, back then and they'd tell you that they couldn't see her pain because she hid it well. They would have told you she was happy and moving on, but only the Doctor could understand that. Being reunited with the Doctor proposed a question on where her life would forever lead, and she had chosen to once again make that flashback her reality. Unfortunately, the flashback had a whole lot more color in it from what she remembered.

When Martha was in the TARDIS, the problem had been masked. Rose could explain that things weren't as they were because Martha was on board and with them. As soon as Martha went so did the excuses, and thus, this night being right after the event, is a particularly hard one for her. She isn't studying tonight; she's just staring at her book.

Rose still loves the Doctor, but she can never claim him. Back on that beach, so long ago, she had confessed her love to him only to have never heard back. Six months have passed since she was reunited with him and an answer still remains. Rose hasn't directly brought it up because of the sore subject it might be. What if all the signs were misinterpreted and the only love back was for the friends that they were? When the Doctor chose to save Rose in the dungeon at that castle maybe he was making a unilateral decision. The Doctor seemed to have held more trust in Martha than her and now was keeping more things from her knowledge than he used to. Exactly what did he see in the student's memories that made him look at her with worry and not even address it when she asked?

Plain and simple, the Doctor treats her like the child she was when she first met him. Back then with him as her idol, she couldn't see these things and masked all doubts with hopes. Now, she sees the holes and has found reasons to regret. The family that she loved and was sure loved her back is nothing but a distant memory. All she has left are uncertainties and a dying since of hope. It's the main reason why she never introduces herself with a last name anymore.

Of course, don't get Rose wrong. She now is happy, genuinely happy to be in the TARDIS. She loves this sentient time ship and it loves her back. She loves the adventures and even when they seem dangerous and grim, they love her back too. It's wonderful and it's great, and the running never tires Rose. She can run forever and unless she meets a cliff on a journey, she might just do that!

Yup, that is Rose. Running from her problems and enjoying her present and hopeful future. In that respect, Rose has never changed, nor ever will, from the Rose Tyler she used to be.


	2. A Little Perspective

The Doctor walked down the halls of the TARDIS to get to the console room. It was time to start another adventure, but this had been right after Martha had left him. The action made him reflect on how all his companions have eventually left him in one way or another. This has always been a rough topic for him to handle, so it was understandable that he had taken the night secluded from his current companion. Yes, the Doctor thought of Rose only as just his current companion. Whatever his feeling were for her were null and void because she'd only leave him too. It didn't matter if she promised forever and said that god awful phrase 'I Love You.' The Doctor's lived for too long to get his hopes up because he knows that as soon as something better comes for her she'll leave, just like Martha.

He entered the console room to find his companion, Rose, on the other side seemingly massaging the walls. The Doctor grunted which made her turn around quickly to face him a little embarrassed. He was a little amused as commented, "Getting a little familiar there I see?"

"Well, I mean, I've seen you do it, so I wanted to see what the hoopla was all about."

"And?"

Rose smiled contently. "Felt kind of special, like she kinda touched me back."

The Doctor grinned at that. "You're different, Rose Tyler. Not really like your average human."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Depends if you care about being called human anymore."

Rose shook her head not quite understanding. "But, Doctor, I am human."

"That's not the point."

"Doctor, what in the universe are you talking about?"

"Where's your home, Rose?"

"Here."

"And Earth?"

"A place where I was born and grew up in."

The Doctor just couldn't wrap his head around Rose's logic. "Rose, my companions never call the TARDIS their home. They say they are visiting. They say they are temporarily living or staying here, but nobody ever, ever, says that this is their home."

"Well, tough, because I'm saying it."

"I think it's time I give you a little perspective on aliens. We're going to the planet Sirius."

Rose's interest came with her voice, "What's there?"

As the Doctor took the controls on the console and began pressing buttons he explained, "Tucked away in its own little corner of the universe Sirius teams with life, but it's not discovered by humans until millions of years into the future. By then everyone's dead."

"What happened?"

The thought made the Doctor cringe a little at the memory. "The Time War. The planet was ravaged through the cross hairs, but was not time locked. So, that's why we can visit it back at its height in the 140th century when it was beautiful and thrived before anyone had even discovered them."

"But, Doctor, I'm human. If they see me won't they want to I dunno, dissect us or something?"

"Actually, just you. A couple of Time Lords visited them over the years and so those more of the upper class are familiar. Popular vacation destination spot actually. So, for the first time in your life, Rose Tyler, you'll be the alien."

"The thought's actually a little chilling, but wouldn't that be a tear in the time stream of introducing a species that shouldn't be there?"

The Doctor grinned at her brilliance. "Which is why you will be the only one that knows that you're the alien. For this one day, you're going to be a Time Lady, psychic paperly speaking. You said the TARDIS is your home, right? It's time you really see what living here is all about."

Rose grinned. "Brilliant!"

"Well then, time to fire her up and get us there!"

The Doctor input the controls and the engines roared to life as the floors shook with it. As he danced around the console Rose tried holding on to the wall for balance.

The engines quieted down as they both walked toward the door and Rose reached for his hand to which he grabbed. Together they threw open the doors earnestly to reveal the world before them.

Rose was mesmerized as she commented, "Doctor, it's just so beautiful!"

"Isn't it though!"


	3. Aliens

The Doctor and Rose held hands as they walked across the Sirian landscape. Rose was breathless, but surprisingly so was the Doctor too, as this was one of the few places that could still take his breath away.

It was daylight across the bright white sky reflecting on the golden grass around them. Flowers were prevalent in purples and blues which matched the large mountains far away that they seemed to be walking toward. It was almost a royal color scheme or could be described to some of the after effect of a happiness drug overdose. Whatever it was the result of, the Doctor and Rose were completely mesmerized in it.

They stopped as they reached a cliff overlooking a great city. Just like any city of the universe it bustled with action as it's blue inhabitants went from activity to activity. It was alien to Rose as anything she had ever seen before with the Doctor or without, but it was also very familiar. To Rose it was the strangest sensation she had ever felt.

The Doctor nudged Rose with his elbow to get her out of her reverie. "Ready to see the town?"

"Yea."

With a grin as wide as the mountain in the distance they walked together down the hill where it was less steep.

Rose looked ahead as they got closer to the town. "If no one's allowed to see us, where do we go to where we can be recognized?"

"Government of course."

"Riiiiight."

Upon reaching the outskirts of the town the Doctor and Rose hid behind a building so they could not be seen by anyone that passed by.

"See that green large building a couple blocks over?"

"Yeah?"

"Only safe spot for us in the whole city. City hall!"

Rose turned toward him and grinned. "Well, Doctor, are you ready to run?"

"Rose, only I'm supposed to say that."

Rose rubbed her eye in annoyance. "Fine. What are we going to do, Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned like a just screwed on light exclaiming, "Run!" as they tore through the streets laughing.

To the Sirians that saw them they just appeared like a mad young couple and didn't even pause to take a closer look at who they really were. With some residents wearing peach clothing the colors seemed to blend and nobody could really tell.

After speeding through a couple of blocks the "couple" stopped behind the big green building in an alley and caught their breathes.

Rose motioned at the building next to them. "Never would have thought I'd say this, but that's a beautiful green building."

The Doctor smiled at that. "Put that same thing on Earth and you lot would call it hideous."

"Completely different pallet, Doctor."

The Doctor and Rose made their way over to a back door and the Doctor knocked at it four times in pairs of twos. The door swung open to reveal a blue Sirian with wide eyes starring at them in disbelief before regaining composure. "Bit early for Fright Night with you two dressing up in those Time Lord costumes."

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper happily and handed it to the man. "I think its all there."

The man reviewed it and smiled at them embarrassed before handing it back to the Doctor. "Well, then that would make sense. Let me first say I'm sorry. I had no idea you actually existed."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

The man was quick to defend himself. "Don't take that as any form of disrespect at all. You lot already know how common folk would respond if they knew."

Rose asked, "So we're safe here then?"

"Yeah, just go to the lounge and I'll have the King meet you there. Ignore the stares though."

The Doctor and Rose walked into a hallway of bronze with pictures of supposedly famous Sirians adorning the walls. The Doctor played with his psychic paper thinking about it as he commented quietly to her. "First time using it and actually telling the complete truth. Well, except about you."

Rose said nothing in return as they both fell quiet while walking through the building. Every person they passed as they walked stopped what they were doing and stared at them like they were odd or out of place. One such Sirian even pulled out a tiny camera and took their picture before putting it back in their pocket. Rose observed the reaction and was beginning to really understand what the Doctor was trying to tell her. Being the alien was a very unsettling and uncomfortable dynamic. She felt like she was some type of spectacle and the Doctor's face said it all as she should see his own pain behind the face that said it didn't matter. Probably for the first time in a long time, the Earth actually looked inviting once again to Rose.

Thankfully, they finally entered the lounge and found a yellow couch in which they sat on in silence. A couple of minutes later the doors were thrown open to reveal a man and a woman adorned in sparkling greens and blacks who closed the door behind them.

The male bellowed happily, "Doctor, Rose. I was just told of your arrival. We always look forward to you lot gracing your presence with us."

However, Rose was not amused. "Not the best welcome. You have them all staring at us like we got two heads."

"I'm sorry for that, Lady Rose." He paused thinking of something and then brightened up. "Let me make it up to you two. Anything and everything you want to do while you're here I'll give you assess, and you have my word you will be taken care of to the highest of pleasures."

The Doctor shook his head. "Actually, I'd be fine just here unless there's something you'd particularly want to do, Rose?"

Rose brightened up at a thought. "Actually, been a minute since I… You say highest of pleasures. Do you got a spa?"

The woman grinned at them. "Do we got a spa? Why, I'm proud to say that the spa on the sixth floor is by far the best spa on this continent. You're more than welcome to use it."

Rose jumped inside at that and turned to the Doctor. "Well, I suppose I could use some relaxation too."

The King clapped his hands three times and an attendant opened the doors and came in. "You called, King?"

"Yes, please escort these two Time Lords to the spa. Make sure the Lord Doctor and the Lady Rose are comfortable and are kept away from prying eyes. Is this understood?"

The attendant slapped his knee and smiled. "With my life. Just follow me you two."

The Doctor and Rose got up and followed the attendant to a lift in which they used to get to the sixth floor.


	4. Spa Conversation

The lift opened for the Doctor, Rose, and the attendant revealing quite possibly the most beautiful spa either of the time travelers had ever seen. The Doctor hadn't seen many, but Rose had been to quite a few in her life. Their was a Jacuzzi blowing purple water, a steam room, benches to lay down on for massages, hair and nail care, and just about anything that could be thought of aligned with comfort.

With their eyes mesmerized the attendant told them humorously, "Why… why don't you two start with the massages. Go ahead and lay down on one of those tables over there and they'll be with you in a couple of minutes."

As the Doctor finally gained awareness to say, "Thank You," he turned around and noticed that the attendant had already left them both to their privacy.

Rose stretched and looked over at the Doctor. "Well, I don't know about you, Doctor. But I could most certainly use a massage." After having said that, Rose walked over to behind a pink partition and then proceeded to pull off some clothes.

The Doctor didn't realize it at first, but he quickly shook after he realized he had been staring at the shadow of her removing her shirt from behind the curtain. He told himself, "Right, I should probably strip down a little too."

The Doctor went behind a pink partition on the other side of the room as Rose came out wearing just a two piece bikini walking over to the massage tables before she stopped. Her eyes became glued to the shadow of the Doctor behind the curtain removing his pants. Their relationship wasn't like that, but if he didn't know it, what could keep her from staring?

Before she knew it the Doctor had finished and was coming out as she jumped onto the massage table face down with a coy facial expression to hide what she had been really been doing.

The Doctor walked out merrily in just shorts and commented to Rose. "Strange feeling. Never just wore shorts before. Well, in this body that is."

Rose turned around and tried to prevent herself from gazing so she hid it with a joke. "Right, oh wait, I didn't know you had chest hair."

The Doctor looked down at his chest with curiosity. "Well, there you go then. I didn't really know either." It was a joke, but it'd surprise many people how little the Doctor had ever seen or noticed his own chest. He plopped on the table next to Rose also face down trying to prevent himself from looking at the most pink he'd ever seen on his current companion. "So, were you actually wearing that under you this whole time?"

"Under where? Rose laughed from her own clever pun. "Oh, yeah, actually. You said resort spot, so I said, why not be ready, yea? What about those shorts?"

The Doctor turned his head and grinned impressively at her. "Right out of my pocket."

Rose just laughed. "Right next to your afternoon banana I suppose." Even with all the sexual tension in the room things had returned to the way they had used to be. A little banter just seemed to come at ease for them because they really were the best of friends. But, looking over at him and joking with him with just his shorts on just seemed like banter wasn't right for this moment. Still…

"Actually that's in the other pocket. But, I got to say Rose Tyler that I'm not that hungry right now."

Rose grinned at him. "Actually, I think you are."

"I may be."

Rose suddenly developed the courage to ask something. "Doctor, could I ask you something?"

"About bananas? Sure?"

Rose laughed. Even now he was being a complete space case. "No, it's not about bananas."

"Oh?" The Doctor was surprised. What were they talking about, again? "Yeah, sure. You know you can always ask me anything."

"Good. It's just that…" It was suddenly hard to talk, but Rose knew she had to get this out while she had the chance. The banter and the friendship was nice, but it wasn't what she really wanted. The Doctor's eyes stared at her at complete innocence not knowing what was on her mind. "Doctor, I've always wondered what it was you were going to say all those years back on that beach."

The Doctor was silent for a deathly long second as all his humor was gone. "I said Rose Tyler."

"Yeah, and what were you going to say before you got cut off?"

"I was going to say that…" The Doctor stopped himself from answering and decided he had something else he wanted to say. "Have you ever wanted to say something, but were afraid to? You're laying there and you're thinking about the repercussions of what it could mean and the way it could change history?"

Rose hid a wave of positive emotions behind a nonchalant facial expression. "So, you're saying that you want to say something, but you know you can't? Doctor, my mum always told me to always say it, so you don't regret it later."

"I suppose so. It's been awhile, don't you think? The years have rolled by and change is good, isn't it? Keeps the world fresh."

She couldn't hide it anymore as she answered with a breathless, "Yeah."

"Quite right too. I think I will tell them."

Rose's face fell fast. "Them?"

The Doctor replied as if it had been obvious. "About my people. It's been awhile and I think they'd be able to handle it. I'm the last of the Time Lords, and it wouldn't change history if I told the king and queen that."

She became angry at him after having literally throwing herself at him there again, but hid her responses as neutral. "Honestly, I think they'd respect you for it, but I know how you feel about it."

"I guess at the end of the day, Rose, I just need to ask myself what is it that I want?"

"What do you want, Doctor?" Rose sounded a little exasperated as she was playing along just as much as she was asking what she really wanted to know.

Suddenly the moment was over and any unsaid questions remained a mystery as several TV's turned on automatically with the words, "Special Broadcast," displayed.

The blue anchorwoman's voice reverberated through the room claiming both of their attentions. "This is a very special broadcast of the highest importance. We just received a transmission from another world. The species identifies themselves as Human, but their intent is not peaceful. What follows is a direct recording sent to us in advisory.

The screen was filled with a very grainy image of a human figure in all of its color, but was so distorted that facial features were unrecognizable. The figure spoke. "People of the great civilization of Sirius. My name is Abel Dia and I represent the mighty Human civilization. We have established colonies throughout the galaxy, but wish you no harm except for this friendly warning. You have a human traitor amongst you who just landed on your planet with ill intent." He turned his head and smiled most likely to someone off screen before returning focus to the front. "And her name is Rose…"


	5. Public Enemies

As soon as the Doctor and Rose had heard Rose's name come from the speakers of the television, they both jumped up and off the the benches that they were previously relaxing on. Just as quickly they ran to opposite sides of the room and practically threw their clothes on. Their secret was out and time was not on their side if they wanted to get out this alive.

As the Doctor put his shirt back on, he asked out loud to no one in particular, "How do they know you're human?"

From the other side of the room, Rose answered as she put her pants on. ""I have no idea! I thought humans weren't supposed to even know about this place!"

They both got out from behind the curtains at the same time and their eyes met for the first time since the declaration. The Doctor told her sternly, "We need to get to the TARDIS, quick!"

With that Rose began running for the nearby stairs before stopping to see the Doctor over by the lift. She watched with dread as he entered it knowing that the Sirians would know if they used the lift and would be waiting right for them on the bottom. She warned him, "Doctor!"

He ignored her as he pressed a button to go to the bottom floor and jumped out of the lift before the doors shut. As he ran over back to her, Rose could not put in words how clever that man could be sometimes. He had just bought them time to escape.

"You waited for me. Why would you do something stupid like that for?"

Rose didn't answer, shaking her head in frustration as they both charged down the stairs. As they ran down the stairs, the news anchor's voice reverberated through the halls from other TVs. When they reached the bottom they couldn't help but glance at a guard watching the broadcast.

"If you find this alien…." A picture of the Doctor and Rose was shown, taken most likely by the Sirian with the small camera on their arrival. "…report it to the authorities immediately. Rose is an alien spy who told them of our existence, and we must stop it before it destroys us. It is with a Time Lord called the Doctor. If you find either of these aliens, report it to the authorities immediately! They must be brought to justice! The king has put forth a bounty of…"

The stairs ended towards the front of the building where they couldn't help, but notice the mob of almost blood thirsty Sirians huddled in front of the elevator about to open.

The Doctor grinned at his own brilliance before quietly telling Rose, "We can't just run out into the street."

Rose suggested, "Let's try the back way!"

They ran past the mob, who didn't notice them because the elevators were opening just then revealing absolutely nobody there.

One of the Sirians yelled, "It was a diversion! Check the stairs!"

The Doctor and Rose made it to the back door and the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver on it. The guard that was previously at the door was nowhere to be found.

The Doctor soniced the door while Rose turned her head shocked to see that same guard they thought to be gone coming from outside a crevice he'd been hiding in. The guard proudly announced into a handheld, "I got them right at the back door."

The Doctor threw open the door as the the guard's eyes widened in shock seeing them escape.

"They unlocked the back door. I don't know how, but I'm going after them."

While frantically panting from running behind the building in the alley, Rose asked, "How far is the TARDIS from here?"

"It's too far, we've gotta hide!"

"Before that, we gotta handle that guard." The guard in question was catching up to them. Rose continued running as the Doctor again ignored her, stopping to hide behind a dumpster.

As she passed the trash receptacle, she couldn't find the Doctor anywhere and the only direction she could run was to the street which was even more unsafe. With no options available she backed herself against the wall scared. Maybe this was it. If she showed some humility they might go easier on her before the Doctor could find her. Rose thrust her arms in surrender as she muttered, "Please… don't hurt me."

The Sirian guard grinned satisfactorily as he muttered into his com, saying, "I got the alien right here, and I'm not letting it out of my sight."


	6. Nowhere to Hide

Rose cowered against the wall behind the guards gaze before all of a sudden her fear was gone as a voice bellowed, "Bad choice, mate!" The Doctor swung an old dirty and ripped book at the back of the guards head making him fall to the ground unconscious. The Doctor dropped the book onto the ground before going to quickly hug Rose. They were safe now, but they still were being hunted and any minute the mob would be joining them from the City Hall they had just came out of.

As the Doctor released his hug, she commented, "This restaurant right next to us is abandoned. I can see cobwebs through the windows." Rose paused, noticing a moldy banana peel sticking out of his pocket. "And I can see you already got your dinner. That was from the dumpster, Doctor!" The Doctor quickly hid the peel in question into his pocket, slightly embarrassed where it couldn't be seen. Rose shook her head in disgust. "Why would you…"

"More important things to deal with right now, Rose!" With that, the Doctor quickly soniced the back door to the restaurant and threw open the door, going in with Rose and promptly shutting and locking it back with the device.

They searched for a spot that they could hide at least from the windows. Outside they heard the mob coming and discovering the knocked out guard. If there was a time to get hidden, it was right now. The Doctor spotted a supply closet and despite the webs, they both hid themselves in there as quick as they could.

As they were crammed in the closet slowly breathing, they heard the confusion and screams of the mob checking the dumpster along with the knocking and trying of the handle on the door, but all the noise soon subsided and it fell quiet again.

The Doctor peeked outside to check and noticed that everyone had gone before fully opening it, and both of them stepped out of the closet wiping, the webs off of themselves with much haste and disgust.

Rose commented, "We're too close right now, because they'll be back to check. We need to get to another safe house and hide this one out."

"Yeah, but where? Can't even chance being seen in the street. Think. Think!" Rose watched as all the despair left the Doctor. "There's the back of a residential block on the other side of the alley. If we can get to one where at least someone's not home, we may be free and clear."

Rose had already gone over to the door, unlocking it, before throwing it open. "No time to lose!"

The Doctor and Rose ran in the alley once again, looking around paranoid should anybody see them, but thankfully they were all checking elsewhere and the air was quiet.

The Doctor stopped and ran to jump over the fence in front of them leading to someone's backyard, to which Rose did the same. Thankfully, it was not the tallest fence in the world and they both cleared it.

They ran across the small backyard before approaching the back door and noticed that all lights were off in the house signaling that nobody was home before sighing in relief.

The Doctor again used his screwdriver, and they opened and closed the door behind them.

With the door shut, they both caught their breathes. Behind them they could see people once again checking the alleyway and someone had even opened the door to the restaurant.

Rose asked the Doctor, "So, you have no idea what is going on?"

"None."

"Not any clue. Nothing at all that you're hiding from me? Hmmm?" If Rose admitted it, she had let her feelings from their earlier conversation seep through just there. It was something she'd have to keep under wraps and deal with until they were safe, again.

"What? No. How would that human even know your name?" He literally had no clue, and he was scared. It was one of the few times where he could actually admit it. If that mob had gotten to him or Rose who knows what may have happened. At least they were temporarily safe, for now.

"I haven't got a clue, but at least we got a break. If we sleep here tonight, we might be alright."

"I could use a little rest. But, make sure there's nobody here first."

"Already on it." Rose turned on the nearby light, illuminating the room, and began searching for anybody who may be hiding ready to pounce on them. The place had all the signs of being deserted, but she had an odd feeling that it might not be.

As Rose disappeared down a hallway, the Doctor told her, "I'll check upstairs," and he began walking up the steps.

Rose entered a bedroom and started by crouching to look under it. Thankfully, there was still no signs of anyone in the house. She rose, satisfied, before turning around to look elsewhere. What Rose saw truly scared her.

In front of her stood a frightened Sirian man pointing a gun at her head. "I got you… you alien."

Rose instinctually held up her hands in the air and yelled, "Doctor!"

The Doctor returned the call with an annoyed, "What?" as he came down the stairs.

The man maneuvered around to Rose's back and pushed the gun into her back, saying, "Get."

Rose walked tentatively out into the room as bravely as she could as she spotted the Doctor coming down the stairs. Then she noticed he was equally caught with a gun at the back of his head and a female brandishing it.

The woman noticed her husband holding Rose and gleefully smiled at him. "We got both of these alien gits. What are we going to do with them?"

They pushed the Doctor and Rose to the point of touching faces with their guns. Neither mentioned a word, seeing how unstable this couple was and the consequences that could transpire from it. The man responded, "Simple, we turn them in and we collect our reward."

The Doctor and Rose could only stare at each other in complete fear, silently wondering what would happen to them as soon as they were turned in…


	7. Interrogation Room A

The Doctor and Rose were led like prisoners back to City Hall while Sirians gathered along the way to watch, yell obsenties, and take their picture. As they walked with the couple training their guns on their backs they felt lower than dirt. Rose couldn't even stand it anymore as she turned to face the male behind her admist the sea of Sirians watching them. "I'm the human. You want me, so let the Time Lord go."

The man just shook his head. "Both of you aliens have a price on your head and we intend to collect. So turn around and move! Both of you!"

Once again they moved and got closer and closer to the City Hall amidst the sea of onlookers. As they approached the front door to the building the cameras were in full force and reporters were reporting the news. The Doctor and Rose had become the top story and the feeling gave them both the most sickening feeling they had had in awhile. It was probably the worst feeling Rose had ever had in her life, to be honest.

The guards standing at the door opened it just leering at them with disgust. One of the guards motioned towards the elevator. "Take the prisoners to Interrogation Room A on the second floor."

As they walked, one of the guards that had been leering at them spit at Rose angrily warning her. "Masquerading as a Time Lord. How sick can you be!" Rose didn't even wipe the spit off. She couldn't feel any lower than this moment and she nor the Doctor had no idea what to expect once they reached the interrogation room. No doubt, they would definitely be torchered.

With one of the guards joining them, five bodies boarded the elevator while the guard pressed the second floor button. The ride up was the most silence Rose and the Doctor had been faced with in the longest time. There was no reasoning with these people and they were left with their thoughts which were the worst punishment of all. What would happen to them? Their imagination was their worst enemy of all.

Upon the doors opening to the second floor, the guard led the four of them to the interrogation rooms and each was labeled with a letter. The guard had the coldest of expressions as he opened the door to the dark room yelling, "Get in!"

The man and woman shoved the Doctor and Rose into the room and the guard shut the door on them not even bothering to turn on the lights. It was pitch dark in the room and all they could see was through a small window showing what was transpiring in the hallway. It was a view both would regret having seen just a few minutes later.

They watched as the couple discussed something amongst themselves while the guard stood firm watching the door. Soon the guard jumped and put his hands on his shoulders. The object of the guard's gesture became clear as the same king they had met earlier entered the room. In his hands he carried some type of currency which he promptly gave to the couple smiling. The King's attitude remained jovial and upbeat as the couple left with their money equally excited. Nobody in the room showed any remorse like if the Doctor and Rose were just things with no feelings or thoughts. It was like it was a simple transaction like bread for one dollar. The Doctor stood there in the dark like some animal frightened for Rose, but just as much frightened for himself.

As soon as the couple was gone, the King showed his true emotions. His jovial smile turned into a scowl as he approached the dark room. Anger poured from his veins and his targets could do nothing but wait for him.

The King opened the door and turned on the light revealing a small room with a simple table and two chairs on each side of it. As soon as he entered he closed the door behind him. Whatever he was going to do it looked as if he wanted no one to see it. That thought alone added to the Doctor and Rose's fear. "Sit!"

The prisoners sat down in a flurry on one side of the table as the King remained standing leering at them like they were the scum of the Earth. "We trusted you, thinking you were both Time Lords, and this is how you repay us! I give myself onto you and you slap me in the face! Now, I have a whole world out there that knows you even exist and you've created hours and hours of explanations on my part. So, you two just tell me one thing right now. Why shouldn't I just have you both executed on the spot in here?"

The brashness of the King and the venom seeming to drip from his blue face truly had Rose scared. She turned to the Doctor with pleading eyes as he answered with as much strength as he could muster, "She didn't do anything. Honestly, she just travels with me. I have no idea what prompted that message."

"Then why did both of you conceal her identity by fabricating that she was a Time Lord?"

"I had to. I'm sorry, but this is all just wrong. You're not supposed to discover humans ever and I had to keep the timelines straight. You have to believe me… us, that I'm telling the truth. Rose is not even from this time period, I was just showing her your planet."

"When is she from then?"

Rose mustered up some courage to answer him. "I'm from the 21st Century. The Doctor met me there and we have traveled together since. Honestly, I'm no spy."

The King laughed suddenly like this had all been a joke and the contagiousness seemed to spread to the Doctor and Rose who also begin laughing. They had no clue why, but it just felt good to laugh. Maybe it was all a joke after all. The King suddenly stopped and be began to threaten them, "You think I'm stupid! These are all lies! Do you have proof? Do you have one single shred of proof? If you don't then I will sentence you both to death as traitors and give you the deaths you very well deserve!"

The Doctor began to smile. Inside he was shaking as much as Rose was but there was only one way he knew how to negotiate and it looked like he had to be on the top of his game here. "Proof? Is that all you needed? Oh, I have that. I definitely have that, King. Let's just see what I got in here." He reached with one of his hands into one of his pockets and began to rummage through his jacket. "Okay, psychic paper, sonic screwdriver, oh what is that? A moldy banana in my coat?"

Rose caught on quickly as she allowed herself to laugh. "I can't believe you ate from the garbage."

The King looked at them sternly because he was clearly not amused at their antics. "I suppose you both think this is some joke, huh? You laugh in my face when I am possibly the only one that will speak to you like a Sirian. You saw how they treated you. I could just give you up."

The Doctor held up his hands in surrender and then pulled out the sonic screwdriver from his pocket. "See, I'm a Time Lord. Sonic screwdriver."

"That superior technology may prove you're a Time Lord, but convince us that Rose is not a spy for these humans."

The Doctor had had enough. Humor wasn't working so out of frustration he just went on the offensive. "How am I supposed to do that, King? Anything I say, you'll come up with an excuse as to why it's not valid. I could even show you a million things and you'll say that I'm wasting your time, but there is one thing I could show you that would prove it. Oh, yes! The TARDIS! Take us to our TARDIS and I'll show you proof."

The King warned him, "Very well. If you are taking us on a wild goose chase then be warned that we will kill her and you if you don't show us this proof." Apparently his history with other Time Lords had given him a good impression because the King was willing to give them a chance.

Rose smiled gratefully. "Thank you." It could have easily been directed at either person in the room as the King turned around and opened the door of the room.

"The defendants may have some evidence, so I am giving them one opportunity. I will need some backup protection from citizens. Really going on a limb here."

The guard seemed to nod and spoke quietly into a communicator device as the King turned back to the Doctor and Rose still in a defensive tone saying, "Lead the way, but one slip up and a public execution is in your future!"


	8. The Burden of Proof

The guard led the King, Doctor, and Rose out of the elevator being met by several guards that walked with the four of them. Upon approaching the door one of the guards opened it sending a rush of cold air inside and a screaming and an unruly scene greeting them.

The Sirian people were flabbergasted seeing the King walking with these fugitive aliens and loudly let him know it. Surely something must be wrong, but any attempts to 'free the King' were met with force by the guards protecting them.

Again, the Doctor and Rose once again felt dehumanized, but felt a small hint of hope in the now cold air. The Doctor really had no clue what he was going to show the King and he didn't even have to tell Rose that. She knew that fact too solely on the fact that she knew him. They both knew that the Doctor would eventually think of something. His wit hadn't failed him yet, had it?

The travel to the TARDIS was slow and dangerous, but eventually the comforting view of the blue box brought the Doctor and Rose a little bit of peace. As they stopped the guards began to set up a blockade to keep the raving mob of citizens from reaching the TARDIS.

The King proclaimed, "In order to keep you from conning us I will enter the ship with you Doctor while Rose stays out here protected. Is that clear?"

"Yea." The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS and opened its doors with the King following him into it.

The King laughed but this time it was a genuine laugh. The inside of the TARDIS was a sight he had seen much earlier in his life and it always made him feel young again. Noticing the Doctor staring at him with a knowing grin, he again realized that he still had to keep the upper hand in this relationship. "Yes, this is quite a genuine TARDIS, but you have a few minutes to prove to me that Rose is not a spy. I am not warning you anymore, Doctor. My guards are heavily armored and she is standing right next to them."

"Ok, ok." The Doctor quickly ran to the console computer and positioned it so the King could see it. "Read the date."

"139.014. What number does that signify?"

"To these humans, oh, King, that's the current date. Now, I suppose you know about the Time Lords enough to know about a TARDIS equipment. That's not fabricated. Couldn't change it even if she let me."

"Quite, but this tells me nothing."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong! That's what's going to make everything else make sense! You see, Rose, is from the past of the humans and I intend to prove that!"

"You better."

"Follow me." The Doctor raced into the corridors while the King clumsily tried to keep up. The Doctor opened the door to Rose's room exclaiming proudly, "In here, sire, is your proof!"

The Doctor began madly searching for the things that best would make his point and randomly lifted them in the air as he addressed them. "Well, here are some of her shirts, all basic 21st century style. Here's a cell phone that she uses to communicate with others; primitive ape technology. Oh, and her old driver's license. Here we go, take a look at this!" He handed the King the license.

The King looked at it carefully. "Why, it says it expired in the year of the human year 2006."

"I found that in a pile of clothes, buried. For once her messiness has paid off! Now, you tell me if I could have fabricated that if that was so buried that I didn't even know that it was there. That is most definitely Rose Tyler on that card and it is most defiantly not from the 140th century. For starters it doesn't have any purple on it."

"One more test, Doctor, and you both will be free from charges." The Doctor sighed at that. How many hoops were to come?

The King led the Doctor out of the TARDIS and stopped the Doctor with his hand telling him nicely, "Stay here."

He walked over to Rose and grabbed one of the guards, pulling him away from her, and quietly told him some directions that nobody else heard aloud.

The guard than took his position next to Rose while the King handed the card to her. "Is this yours?"

Rose looked at it with recognition, but mostly disgust. "Where'd you find that? That's me, yea, but my hair is horrible." She yelled at the Doctor, "Where did you even find that!"

The Doctor called happily from outside the TARDIS, having not moved, "Well, I think it just saved your life, so… not sorry!"

The King raised his eyebrow in interest at that little exchange before turning his attention to the guard next to Rose. "Did he do anything?"

"The Doctor stood stoically and didn't do anything."

The King smiled, "Good, good!"

Rose was still put off but felt she still needed to make her point. "See, I'm just a traveler with the Doctor. Not a spy and I'm not even from this time period."

"That you are, Rose Tyler, and on behalf of myself and my people I would like to apologize." He bowed to which Rose reciprocated making the King laugh. "Actually, you didn't have to bow. I was bowing to you in humility. One of our customs."

Rose laughed. "I have much to learn don't I?"

The King winked. "Quite. But I am truly sorry again."

Rose just shook her head. "Don't. You taught me an important lesson. You and your people. It's… it's kind of complicated, but back on my planet the tables are often turned and I learned why."

"You're welcome, Rose, but I must request that you both leave immediately." He expected a rebuttal, but she stayed silent. "My people, they don't understand. If I let you walk then…"

"I get it. I understand. Look, from where we're from we have this custom." Rose moved and hugged the King much to his shocked expression. She laughed as she commented, "One of our customs. It's called a hug." The King reached around her to return the gesture squeezing her gently before they broke contact.

The Sirian king's smile faded and took on a worried face. "Someone of your species has it out for you." Rose nodded knowing that she didn't have an answer for him. Something was going to happen in her future and the thought was terrifying. "I'd advise that you watch your back."

The Doctor had long since disappeared into the TARDIS and the engines began to pulsate making her turn toward the ship. And just like that Rose's expression changed from concern for her future well being to extreme excitement and hope. "I think that's my ride."

The King nodded happily. "Good luck." He had a feeling she might actually need it.

Rose turned and went into the TARDIS closing the door behind her as the ship began to disappear with a wind making everyone that was watching stand in disbelief while the King stared at it in thought.

His attention turned to the crowd before him that had just witnessed everything. They would demand an explanation and for the first time ever he would have to tell the truth. The Sirians weren't alone in the universe. Anything less would only make this worse. The King took a few minutes to breathe as he composed himself thinking of the right words for a speech. The cameras were already trained on him and the attention was already there. This was going to be tough, but as the leader of this great nation it was duty.

"Gentleman and ladies of our great planet, we have just seen an amazing thing to the like of which of I…" One of his guards quietly nudged him stopping his speech as he turned around in private.

"Sire, they lied. Our telescopes have just picked up a large ship above the planet armed with weapons we cannot even begin to describe. The whole spy witch hunt was a diversion!"

The King turned around and again stared wordlessly into the crowd. This was quite possibly the hardest thing subject that he may ever deal with. "I… I have grave news, indeed. Just when we discovered that we were not alone in the universe we have found out that we may be in our last days..."


	9. Next Time Trailer

Next Time on Doctor Who...

The Doctor exclaims, "California, 1849, right at the height of the Gold Rush!"

The Doctor and Rose walk down a mountain side in almost pitch blackness. They both could observe a sparkle coming from the rocks around them.

Rose exclaims, "Is that gold? It's beautiful!"

Down the mountainside a large community of hundreds of tents is on the horizon.

A miner addresses them. "Coming down awfully late and haven't seen you before. You just arrive?"

"I'm the Doctor and that's Rose."

"We'll have no problems as long as you keep your hands off my gold."

A man looks at Rose. "Beautiful woman such as yourself and I'm all…"

Rose laughs. "Are you coming on to me?"

Two miners lay dead on the floor as a miner tells the Doctor and Rose, "They're just lying there in their tents dead."

The Doctor rubs his hands together excitedly. "Brilliant, right on schedule!"

A chilling voice sounds with malice. "Give me my gold or die."

The Doctor comments while scanning a body, "No wounds. No scratches. Their heart just kind of suddenly stopped."

Rose and a man kiss passionately.

"I'm thinking something might be protecting their gold, something who thinks they own it and might stop at nothing to get it back."

"You said something instead of someone."

Rose throws open a tent only to see an almost transparent whitish figure in front of them in the outline of a man holding bags of gold.

A man asks Rose, "Was that a ghost?"

The Doctor shouts, "Who knows when this thing will strike next!"

A chilling voice announces, "Die..."

-

Series 4 will continue with "The Gold Rush" next week!


End file.
